


Г - значит герои

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: «Супергерои: глухой, слепой и ту... прости, и Дэдпул. И вы ничего не знаете о вампирах».Вампиры атакуют. И на защиту Манхэттена встают легенды этих улиц.Хм. Ну, какие улицы, такие и легенды.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается фикам “[Нисхождение](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211999069.htm)”, “[Темное море](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211999474.htm)”, “Ронин”, “Линия защиты” - и литературной игре, которая их объединяет. (И немного - сэру Терри Пратчетту)

Гребанный Хеллоуин начался с того, что Джимми Хьюз получил в глаз.

Он сидел на грязной мостовой, ощупывая лицо, а Большой Боб возвышался над ним, как жирная гора. 

— В следующий раз будешь выделываться — кости тебе переломаю. Нам все платят. Ну или вали в другую школу, детка.

Двое его дружков подхалимски заржали. 

— Всего пятерка, — разочарованно скривился Боб и швырнул в лицо Джимми вывернутый наизнанку пустой кошелек.

— Вали отсюда. Завтра приноси еще десять.

***  
Пять долларов не такая большая сумма, но и их было жалко до слез. Джимми чуть не заплакал в голос, когда отошел подальше от Боба и его банды. Это же надо было так неудачно налететь на них по дороге из школы!

Адскую кухню накрывали холодные осенние сумерки. Самый неблагополучный район Манхэттена в последнее время прихорошился: убрал с улиц мусор и раскрасил морщины своих кирпичных стен яркими граффити. Но внутри он оставался все той же старой шлюхой, дающей приют бандитам и выворачивающей карманы порядочным людям. 

Джимми еще раз ощупал скулу, потрогал языком рассеченную губу.

М-да. Кажется, на этот Хеллоуин костюм ему не понадобится.

Он в сердцах пнул оставленную кем-то на тротуаре тыкву и побрел домой.

Джимми не заметил, как вокруг далеко укатившейся тыквы вдруг задрожал воздух — и она исчезла.

Через пару секунд пространство на том месте уплотнилось, воздух потемнел — и из него соткалась фигура в длинном черном плаще.

***  
На первом этаже, как всегда, пахло мочой и кошками. Джимми задержал дыхание, стараясь прошмыгнуть как можно быстрее. Может, где-то на Адской кухне и стали появляться приличные дома с дорогими квартирами и подъездом, закрытым на домофон. Но его семье они точно не по карману. Их дом оставался все тем же: старая пятиэтажка из красного кирпича, с обшарпанными стенами и плохой электропроводкой.

Ну и что? Зато у них шикарная крыша, с которой можно плеваться в прохожих, и железные пожарные лестницы, ведущие в самое небо.

Свой этаж Джимми проскочил, не задумываясь. Еще не хватало явиться домой в таком виде. Он лучше посидит на крыше. 

На верхней площадке кто-то курил, Джимми учуял еще за два этажа. Это оказался глухой парень-инвалид из шестнадцатой — хмурый, светловолосый, вечно в пластырях, с загогулиной слухового аппарата в правом ухе. Странный тип, который часто возвращается домой в таком виде, как будто его кошка с помойки принесла. Зато к нему ходит горячая девчонка — Джимми ее пару раз видел. Повезло же глухому.

Сосед мягко развернулся к нему, и Джимми присвистнул. 

Правой рукой парень прижимал к лицу пакет с колотым льдом. На пол падали тяжелые капли. Выглядел он предосудительно. На рассеченной скуле запеклась кровь, половина лица заплывала огроменным фонарем. Костяшки на руке были ободраны.

— Тоже досталось? — сочувственно спросил Джимми.

Сосед молча протянул ему пакет со льдом.

— Закурить дашь?  
— Обойдешься. — Парень взял Джимми за плечи и повернул лицом к лампочке. — Кто это так тебя разукрасил?

— Плохие люди, — буркнул Джимми.  
— Какое совпадение, меня тоже.  
— Послушай... — как тебя звать?  
— Джим.  
— Джимми, тебе бы обработать это всё. Дома перекись есть?  
— Не хочу домой. Отец, наверное, сегодня опять поддатый придет. Начнет орать, что я не умею за себя постоять.

— Я понял. Ладно, — вздохнул парень. — Пошли ко мне, обработаю тебе эту красоту.  
— Хорошо. А тебя-то как зовут?  
— Клинт.

***  
В квартире у Клинта обнаружился бардак, здоровенный сонный пес и подозрительно большая аптечка. Пока Клинт промакивал ему лицо чем-то, остро пахнущим больницей, Джимми _зыркал_ направо и налево.

Чем дальше, тем было _интереснее_. На дальней стене висела мишень для дартс и пара африканских масок, к шкафчику на кухне была стрелой прибита пачка счетов, видимо, не оплаченных. С барной стойки свисала какая-то кружевная тряпочка, в которой Джим, залившись краской, опознал лифчик.

— Твоя подружка? — кивнул он на тряпицу, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно и _по-взрослому_. 

— А-ага. В который раз сбежала от меня навсегда, — вздохнул Клинт, прибирая со стойки стыдную вещь. — Чай будешь?

— С конфетами?  
— С конфетами.

***  
В дверь позвонили, когда они уже допивали по второй чашке. Клинт прихватил со стола мешок с конфетами и пошел открывать.

На пороге обнаружились мальчик с картонной коробкой на голове, раскрашенной красной и золотой краской, еще один с пластиковым щитом Капитана Америка и крошечная девочка со светлыми кудряшками. За спиной у нее болталась красная занавеска, а в руке она сурово сжимала пластиковый молот размером почти с нее саму.

— Шалость или угощение? — глухо сказал мальчик с коробкой на голове.  
— Дай догадаюсь, ты, наверное, Железный Человек?! — расхохотался Клинт и поднял руки. — Сдаюсь-сдаюсь, Тони! Угощение! А почему Хоукая среди вас нет?

— Дядя, ты чего? Он же не прикольный, — басом сказала девочка с молотом.

— Ну да. Наверное, — Клинт щедро высыпал полмешка в подставленную картонную коробку, прищурился в темноту за спинами детей. — Черт, опять у нас проводка на лестнице сгорела. Подождите пару секунд, я возьму фонарик и провожу вас вниз.

***  
На улице уже загорелись фонари. Трое детей, которых Клинт и Джим проводили донизу, весело помахали руками другой костюмированной компании. Среди прохожих мелькали вампиры и ведьмы, зомби и другая нечисть. Хеллоуин начался.

— Я покурю и пойдем еще по чаю, — предложил Клинт. — Он чиркнул зажигалкой, затянулся и проворчал: — Хоукай им уже «неприкольный», ты посмотри. Ну и дети пошли.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто все они и в самом деле существуют! — фыркнул Джим.  
— А почему нет? — Клинт остро глянул на него сквозь сигаретный дым.  
— Это же просто городские легенды! Сказки для дурачков.  
— А кого тогда в новостях показывают?

— Клинт, ты, видно, не только глухой, но и контуженный. Ой, извини. Не хотел тебя обидеть, но кто ж верит тому, что в телике показывают?! Наняли кучку клоунов в костюмах, чтобы те устроили представление. Верить в героев — это же как верить в Санта-Клауса! Мне уже 12 лет. Я слишком взрослый для всего этого дерьма.

— Окей, я понял, — Клинт лениво привалился к стене, сунув руки в карманы драных джинсов. — А как насчет Железного Человека? Тони Старк ведь существует на самом деле, загляни в любой таблоид.

— От того, что богатый чудак решил поиграть в трансформера, мне ни холодно ни жарко, — буркнул Джимми. — Что-то ни разу никто не спустился с небес помочь, когда мне вваливали пизды на улице. Герои — такая же выдумка, как и вся остальная нечисть, в которую наряжаются на Хеллоуин. О, смотри, присосался, как клещ!

На другой стороне улицы высокий человек в черном плаще впился поцелуем в шею, видимо, обомлевшей от избытка чувств девушки. Она откинулась на его руки, а он опускал ее все ниже и ниже, пока не уложил на землю.

— Сейчас советами замучают, — усмехнулся Клинт и вдруг выронил сигарету.

Человек на другой стороне улицы наконец, оторвался от чужого горла, поднял голову — и они увидели бледное лицо, перепачканный темной кровью рот и белые клыки.

Клинт оттолкнулся от стены и рванул через улицу. Взвизгнули тормоза, он, опершись рукой, перескочил через капот машины и кинулся к человеку в плаще. С разворота врезал ногой — прямо как в боевиках. Но удар будто пришелся в скалу.

Остолбеневший Джимми увидел, как человек в плаще схватил Клинта за шиворот, словно щенка, и без видимых усилий швырнул почти через всю проезжую часть. Клинт приложился спиной и затылком о крышу автомобиля, скатился с него и скорчился на асфальте с болезненным стоном.

Джимми подбежал, подал отлетевший слуховой аппарат. Над ними громко матерился водитель.

— Не старайтесь, он глухой, — буркнул Джимми и глянул через улицу.  
Человек в плаще исчез, будто его сдуло холодным осенним ветром.

***  
— Лежите тихо, не то истечете кровью. Скорую мы уже вызвали, — Клинт прижал к ране на горле девушки перевязочный пакет, позаимствованный из автомобильной аптечки. Джимми нервно сглотнул.

— Клинт, я н-н-не...  
— Погоди, — тот дернул плечом. — Сейчас скорая подъедет.  
— Да Клинт же!  
— Что? — тот раздраженно обернулся.  
— Это! — Джимми ткнул перед собой дрожащим пальцем.  
— Ебучий случай!

Клинт выронил пакет.

Верхняя губа девушки приподнялась в жуткой пародии на улыбку. Из-под нее показались два быстро удлиняющихся клыка.

— Клинт, она же...  
— В дом! — рявкнул сосед. 

Девушка села. Недовольно покрутила головой. Ощупала свежий шрам на том месте, где только что была рваная рана. Поднялась и спотыкающейся неверной походкой удалилась куда-то в сторону Сорок второй авеню.

***  
Клинт проволок его по лестнице все пять этажей бегом, перескакивая через ступеньки и крепко держа за руку. У Джимми аж дыхание перехватило. _Наверное, останутся синяки_ , — подумал он, украдкой растирая запястье, пока сосед звенел ключами.

— Заходи, чего стал? — Клинт торопливо втолкнул его в квартиру и захлопнул за собой дверь. Он кинулся к шкафу, распахнул дверцу и вырыл из-под груды носков что-то, подозрительно похожее на полицейскую рацию. Пробежался пальцами по кнопкам, выбирая нужный канал.

— Ух ты! — Джонни заглянул в шкаф. — Клевый костюм для косплея! Где взял?  
— На eBay купил, — буркнул Клинт. — Мэтт, ты на связи? Ответь мне Мэтт.  
— На связи, — прохрипело в рации.  
— У нас тут чертовщина какая-то. По Адской кухне разгуливает маньяк.  
— Клинт, это... — попытался вклиниться Джимми.  
— Помолчи.

— И, кажется, не один, — ответил загадочный приятель глухого. — Патрульные экипажи сходят с ума. Несколько одновременных нападений в разных точках, с одинаковой картиной: рваные ранения шеи. Я тоже с ума схожу. Ни одного из них не смог услышать.  
— Так. Дуй ко мне, смотри только осторожно, по крышам.  
— Спасибо, — с непонятным Джиму сарказмом отозвался Мэтт. — Я близко, скоро буду.  
— Клинт...  
— Джим, сядь в уголок и помолчи.

***  
Клинт заметался по комнате, вывалил груду вещей из шкафа, запрыгал на одной ноге, зачем-то натягивая на себя дурацкий косплейный костюм.

— Тебе случайно штаны не жмут? Такое чувство, что если ты сядешь, они треснут по шву!

— Всякое случалось, — туманно ответствовал Клинт, щелкая застежками и извлек откуда-то из недр шкафа сначала здоровенный «Магнум», а за ним _лук и стрелы_.

Джим уронил челюсть на пол, но звонок в дверь не дал ему завалить соседа вопросами. Клинт нехорошо прищурился, защелкнул на горле черный протектор, с «Магнумом» в руке подкрался к двери. Глянул в глазок, опустил пушку и лязгнул замком, бормоча что-то про ебанатов, которые всегда где-то рядом.

— Кто готов спасать мир, тот я! Спасибо что позвал, бро!

Что-то черно-красное кинулось Клинту на шею и повисло на нем, любовно обхватив его руками и ногами, будто детеныш коалы, нашедший свою потерянную мать.

— Ух ты, классный хеллоуинский костюм!  
— Это не костюм. Это Дэдпул, — обреченно вздохнул Клинт. — Его не зовут, он сам приходит. Как, в принципе, и любой пиздец.

***  
В голове у Джимми не осталось связных мыслей. В пустоте носились только всякие «Вау» и «Нихрена себе». Он пытался собрать мозги в кучку, но только хлопал глазами, слушая, как эти двое переругиваются (— _Нет_ , я не разрешал тебе прослушивать нашу с Мэттом секретную частоту! И убрал лапы от моего холодильника! — Да у тебя здесь все равно кладбище домашних животных. То есть, мышь повесилась!).

— Извините, если я отвлекаю, но у нас там на улицах орудует банда маньяков, и это не считая надоедливых детей с тыквами. Я попросил лейтенанта Махони гнать всех по домам, но сомневаюсь, что на маньяках это сработает, — сказал мягкий глубокий голос.

Человек возник в дверях бесшумно, как будто ниоткуда.

— Мэтт, твой новый костюм просто создан для посещения БДСМ-клубов. Только не говори мне, что ты не заглядываешь туда на выходных, — буркнул Клинт, ощупывая гостя взглядом.

— Рад тебя видеть, Мэтт Мёрдок, а ты меня?! — завопил Дэдпул.

— Да ладно, — покачал головой вошедший. — Шутки про мою слепоту по сотому разу уже не смешат.

Глядя на маленькие рожки, украшающий глухой, закрывающий глазницы шлем, Джимми вдруг почувствовал, как в мозгах что-то перещелкнуло. Стоило признать очевидное, и все наконец стало на свои места.

_Они не косплейщики и не сбежавшие с комик-кона психи._

Фото чувака с рожками он видел «Бюллетене Адской Кухни». Сорвиголова, — вот как его зовут. Фиолетово-черный прикид Клинта — Соколиного глаза — мелькал в репортаже об атаке инопланетян на Манхэттене. А про Дэдпула он даже комиксы в детстве читал.

Перед ним стояли живые легенды этих улиц.

И одна из них смачно жрала соленые огурцы, вытаскивая их пальцами прямо из банки, а две другие вяло переругивались о том, чей прикид лучше подходит для съемок в БДСМ-порно.

—...Или, может, попросишь вон конфеток у пацана? Твой-то костюм просто на все случаи жизни.  
— В таком костюме, как у Хоукая, только пиздюлей просить, и тех не дадут, — заметил Дэдпул, хрустя последним огурцом. — Так чо там с маньяками? Я уже че-т притомился от разговоров, пора наносить добро и причинять пользу. 

Он красноречиво погладил торчащую из-за плеча рукоять катаны.

— Вы что, до сих пор не поняли?! — завопил Джим. Терпение у него лопнуло, и он подскочил на ноги. Все трое замолкли. — Это никакие не маньяки!  
— Да ладно, малый. Они грызут людей за горло, кто же они тогда?  
— О боже. Супергерои: глухой, слепой и ту... прости, и Дэдпул. И вы ничего не знаете о _вампирах_.

***  
— Пропустим про «Сумерки» и еблю, — деловито сказал Дэдпул. — Убить-то их как?  
— Ну, в кино они не любят серебро...  
— Исключить, — сказал Клинт. — У меня нет серебряных стрел.  
— ... чеснок....  
— Открой холодильник, возьми чеснок и скажи мне по чесноку, пацан, ты знаешь, какая доза будет для него смертельной? — поинтересовался Дэдпул. — Мне что, ставить ему чесночную клизму, чтобы его разорвало?

— Проехали, — поморщился Мэтт. — Что еще?  
— Осиновый кол в сердце.  
— О, вот это неплохо, — признал Клинт.  
— Осталось только найти осину посреди Манхэттена. Вот ты, например, отличишь ее на вид?  
— Хмм...  
— А говорил, что вырос на ферме, — фыркнул Мэтт.  
— Мы там не осины, знаешь ли, разводили!  
— Ладно, проехали. Малый, что там еще было?  
— Ну, можно просто отрубить голову...  
— О!

***  
— Всегда знал, что ваш звездный час придет, девочки, — нежно промурлыкал Дэдпул, извлекая из заплечных ножен пару катан. — У нас с вами самый горячий в мире тройничок. Но сегодня я дам подержаться за вас другим мужикам, уж простите.

— Ненавижу катаны, — пробормотал Мэтт. — У меня с ними связаны тяжелые воспоминания.

— А ты сам с чем пойдешь? — спросил Клинт у Дэдпула.  
— Одолжу у тебя то мачете, которым ты мне чуть голову не отпилил в прошлый раз. Всегда мечтал поиграть в Дэнни Трехо, и чтобы _кровь-кишки-распидорасило-фонтаны кровищи-внутренности наружу..._

— Боже, заткнись уже, — простонал Мёрдок.  
— О _да, зови меня так, детка_.

Джимми взвыл и звонко впечатал ладонь в лоб.

— Знаете что? Я иду с вами, — сказал он. — И не спорьте. Вам просто необходим присмотр взрослого разумного человека.

***  
— Нам надо сделать еще кое-что, — сказал Клинт, пристраивая катану за спиной, и проверяя, легко ли она выходит из ножен. — Позвонить Тони Старку.

— Да, мамочка! Я поел и в бронике, мамочка, — просюсюкал Дэдпул, пока Клинт набирал номер.

— Алло. Тони? Это Клинт. У нас тут творится какая-то чертовщина. По Манхэттену бродят вампиры. _Куда?_ — извини, не расслышал.

Клинт переключился на громкую связь, и все услышали усталый вздох Старка:  
— Бартон, напился — так веди себя по-человечески и ложись спать.  
— Нет, стой, погоди, я не пьян! Послушай...  
В динамике раздались короткие гудки.

— Дайте я попробую, — предложил Мэтт. — Я все-таки адвокат, нас учат говорить убедительно. Какой у него там номер?

Он достал из кармана мобильник и пробежался чуткими пальцами по кнопкам.  
— Алло. Мистер Старк? Мы с вами незнакомы, но я вынужден обратиться к вам за помощью. Возможно, вы слышали о Дьяволе Адской кухни. Это я. И у нас тут чрезвычайная ситуация. По Манхэттену бродят вампиры. В-А-М-П-И-Р-Ы. Да. Я и Клинт Бартон...

— Да вы там все вместе до чертей уже допились! — произнес далекий голос Старка, и из телефона снова раздались короткие гудки.

— Ну что, теперь моя очередь? — протянул руку Дэдпул.  
— НЕТ! — заорали три голоса в унисон.

***  
— Вот так снимаешь с предохранителя, потом жмешь курок. Стреляй в корпус, по голове можешь промахнуться. Может, вампира это и не убьет, но удар у пули — как будто конь копытом лягнул. Хотя бы отбросит назад, а у тебя появится шанс удрать. Кстати, держи его двумя руками и смотри, чтобы отдача не снесла с ног — усмехнулся Клинт, протягивая Джиму тяжеленный «Магнум». 

— Почему меня пугает то, как ты об этом рассказываешь? — вздохнул Мэтт. — Тот круглый шрам у тебя на груди случайно не от «Магнума»?

—...Спросил у меня парень, изрезанный вдоль и поперек.

— Мужики-и-и! — в восторге взвыл Дэдпул. — Так вас можно поздравить? Вы... этого-того?

К изумлению Джимми, Клинт и Мэтт отвернулись в разные стороны и одинаково залились краской.

— Не «этого», — буркнул Клинт.  
— Но определенно «того» — раз взяли тебя в команду, — добавил Мэтт. — Джимми, подойди.

Слепой расстегнул ворот своего костюма, пошарил под ним — и надел Джиму на шею простой серебряный крестик на цепочке. 

— Не знаю, поможет это или нет. Но в любом случае — постарайся выжить, — сказал он. — Может, все-таки останешься дома?

— Неа. Кто-то же должен присматривать за вами! А я еще взял фонарик для тестирования. Будем смотреть, отбрасывают они тень или нет, а то как бы вы не снесли башку кому-нибудь не тому.

— Тогда держись за мной и Мэттом, — сказал Клинт. — Мы хорошо работаем в команде.

Улица дохнула им в лицо холодным ветром, запахом ржавого железа, близких доков и гнилой воды. Тротуары были почти пусты — где-то вдалеке на перекрестке мелькнули две темные фигуры — и пропали из виду. Вдали выли полицейские сирены и что-то неразборчиво бубнил громкоговоритель.

— Объявили тревогу и убрали людей с улиц, — облегченно вздохнул Клинт. 

— Тшш, — Мэтт чуть склонил голову, прислушиваясь. — Перекресток Сорок третьей с Десятой. Женщина кричит.

— Погнали, — сказал Клинт, делая глубокий вдох.

Они с Мэттом синхронным движением потянули из-за спины катаны и нырнули из подъезда в хеллоуинскую ночь.

Джимми поспешил следом, придерживая рукой карман, чтобы оттуда не вывалился тяжелый и неудобный «Магнум». За спиной пыхтел Дэдпул.

***  
Мачете высекло искры, с размаху налетев на подставленную катану.  
— Ты что, охренел? — фальцетом возопил Дэдпул.  
— Это не вампир. Я слышу, как у него сердце бьется, — пояснил Мэтт, отводя клинок от шеи толстячка в черном плаще. Тот пошатнулся и нетрезво хихикнул.

— Малый, экспресс-тестирование!  
— Есть, сэр!

Джимми щелкнул фонариком, и Дэдпул разочарованно фыркнул: за пьяным на землю легла отчетливая черная тень.

— К-клевый костюм, мужик, — сказал тот.  
— Это еще не клево. Вот это — действительно впечатляет, — сказал Дэдпул и приподнял маску с лица.

— Вали-вали, пиздокрыл чешуйчатый! Что ты понимаешь в искусстве макияжа!? — обиженно заорал он вслед толстячку, рванувшему вверх по улице, как заяц.

— Господи, как я тебе завидую, Клинт. Ты глухой, — сказал Мэтт.  
— Да выглядит это тоже, знаешь ли, не очень.

***  
На углу Сорок третьей и Десятой над лежащим на земле телом склонились сразу двое, и трое соткались из теней в ближайшей подворотне. Тут даже фонариковое тестирование не понадобилось: все пятеро двигались так нечеловечески быстро, что перепутать их с людьми было нельзя.

— Пидарасы, куда вы меня тащите?! — фальцетом завопил Дэдпул, когда на него навалились сразу трое. — Только не в шею, я приличный мужчина! И _ниже целовать тоже не надо_!

Он крутанулся, выворачиваясь из цепких рук, рубанул мачете. Раздался тошнотворный хряск. Джимми даже прикрыл глаза рукой — но глянул сквозь пальцы — и не увидел фонтана крови. Взметнулся черный смерч. Убитый вампир рассыпался кучкой пепла.

Дэдпул захохотал и удобнее перехватил рукоять.

Мэтт шагнул вперед, прикрывая собой Джима и вогнал приближающемуся вампиру катану глубоко в живот. Краем глаза Джимми увидел как Клинт, пригнувшись, проскальзывает под рукой вампира, тянущейся к его горлу, делает полшага в сторону, разворот, — и сносит врагу голову.

— Нам обещали «шведский стол», а не сафари... — бархатисто протянул баритон почти у него над ухом.

Джим взвизгнул от неожиданности, развернулся и нажал курок. Отдача ударила по рукам, словно палкой. Зато вампира отшвырнуло аж к мусорному баку. За спиной вскрикнул Мэтт — его противник вцепился в рукоять катаны и рывком подтянул себя ближе. Зубы вампира клацнули у самого уха Сорвиголовы. Но справа метнулась стремительная гибкая тень, блеснула катана, глухо ударила в плоть — и в лицо Мэтта хлестнуло черным пеплом.

Оторопевший Джимми смотрел на клинок, подрагивающий в паре сантиметров от горла Сорвиголовы.

Клинт глядел на слепого как-то _непонятно_ — темно и чуть исподлобья.

— Спасибо, — спокойно сказал Мэтт.  
— Не за что, — отозвался Клинт, опуская катану. — Я свою шкуру спасал. Если я дам им тебя покусать, Наташа меня потом просто прикончит.  
— Ужасная женщина, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Мёрдок.  
— И вкус на мужчин у нее отвратительный, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

— Эй, смотрите, что я в пепле нашел! Это же настоящий клык вампира! — сказал Дэдпул, появляясь из-за мусорного бака. — Посверлю дырочку, повешу на цепочку и подарю своей девушке. Леж-жать, скотина!

В этот раз, когда он замахнулся мачете, Джимми даже не зажмурился.

***  
На перекрестке Сорок пятой с Десятой у Клинта зазвонил телефон.

Highway to Hell оглашала улицу почти полторы минуты, пока Мэтт и Клинт спиной к спине отмахивались от трех не в меру шустрых вампиров. (Дэдпул, как назло, незадолго до этого гордо заявил, что он вольный стрелок Ван Хелсинг, и скрылся в темноте на одной из боковых улиц).

— Старк... вечно звонит не вовремя, — выдохнул Клинт, срубив голову последнему из противников. — Прямо как тогда, когда мы с тобой затащили Наташу в джакузи и...

— Лучше перезвони, — буркнул Мэтт, опуская клинок.

— Тони, алло?  
— Черт тебя дери, Бартон, я уже думал, что тебя в живых нет, — сказал раздраженный голос Старка по громкой связи.  
— Окей, Старк, извинения приняты, спасибо. Что там у нас?  
— На Манхэттене объявили чрезвычайное положение, в силу «экстратерральных причин».

— Угу, одной из этих причин я только что снес голову.  
— А также у меня в гостиной прямо из воздуха вывалился тип в оперном плаще, назвался Стивеном Стрэнджем и сказал, что кто-то открыл посреди Адской кухни портал в несколько других измерений, и из него валятся вампиры.

— Звучит не очень обнадеживающе. А хорошие новости есть?  
— Этот самый Стрэндж сказал, что портал он прикроет, но на это уйдет время. Не знаю, считать ли это хорошей новостью, но Тор, услышав про портал и особенно про рекламные листовки, подскочил и заорал, что он намотает _кое-кому_ на рога его мерзкие уши, торчащие из-за каждой пакости на Земле. После чего отбыл с громом и молниями.

— Что еще за рекламные листовки?  
— А ты еще не видел? — Старк нервно хохотнул. — Полицейские нашли одну такую на улице. **«Отпразднуй Хеллоуин на Земле. Лучший «шведский стол» во Вселенной. Горячие туры со скидкой. Подари себе праздник!»**

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Мэтт. — Вампиры устроили на Земле общегалактический фестиваль еды. Или напитков. Не знаю, как точнее сказать.  
— Мэттью Мёрдок, не еби мне мозги, для этого у нас есть Дэдпул. Что еще, Тони?

— Последняя хорошая новость: мы с Брюсом попытаемся сконструировать какую-нибудь вампироловку. Надеюсь, у нас получится. А теперь о плохом. Они действительно размножаются укусами. Все как в кино: укушенный вампиром сам превращается в вампира. Адскую кухню оцепили расчеты с огнеметами, правительство пытается не дать этому всему выплеснуться за оцепление.

— А что генерал Росс?  
— В своем репертуаре. Предлагает радикальное решение проблемы: серпом по яйцам — и больше никаких венерических заболеваний. О, вот как раз и он на второй линии. Повиси пока на связи, Бартон.

— Да? — сказал Старк куда-то в сторону. — Нет! — рявкнул он. — Попробуйте только сбросить атомную бомбу на Манхэттен — и в этот раз я ее вам засуну в за... крома родины, спасибо, Пятница. Я понимаю, генерал, нехватка мест на парковках меня тоже бесит, но есть же и менее радикальные способы... Да, они все еще там. Да, я уверен, что они справятся. Просто дайте нам время.

Они снова услышали его тяжелое дыхание прямо в микрофон.

— Короче, парни. Помощи не будет. Стив с Вандой и Виженом на задании в Камбодже, у них там нет связи. Никого другого военные просто не пустят внутрь. Придется справляться самим. Выносите всех — или хотя бы отвлеките их, пока мы не соберем вампироловку или шарлатан в плаще не предложит какой-нибудь антинаучный фокус.  
— О, это у нас прекрасно получается, — хмыкнул Бартон.  
— Сейчас мы с Брюсом что-нибудь придумаем. Смотрите мне только, не умрите там, — буркнул Старк и отключился.

— Хорошая новость, Мэтт. Все упыри — наши. Сколько есть, от Тридцать четвертой до Пятьдесят девятой стрит.

— Тогда давай просто пройдем этот квест. От Тридцать четвертой и до Пятьдесят девятой, — устало отозвался Сорвиголова.

— Малец, заряжай.

***  
Блеск катан, глухие удары, матерщина Дэдпула и похожие друг на друга кварталы смешались в голове у Джима в бесконечный дурной сон. Он уже плохо понимал, где они находятся, когда на перекрестке неизвестно каких улиц услышал заливистый визг, переходящий в ультразвук.

Вампир на углу с интересом естествоиспытателя разглядывал крохотную девочку, которую держал за шиворот на вытянутой руке. На бледном лице читалось удивление по поводу того, как такое мелкое существо может издавать звук такой сокрушительной силы. Девочка, не прекращая визжать, попыталась пнуть его в глаз и огреть игрушечным молотом. Рядом еще два вампира прижали к стенке пацана со щитом Капитана Америка и его приятеля.

Мэтт и Клинт сорвались с места, как одно четверорукое существо. Перемешались с двумя вампирами в один живой вихрь, в котором мелькали катаны, руки, плащи — так быстро, что Джим даже не решался прицелиться. Дэдпул отвесил тому, что держал девочку, могучего пинка в зад. Выронив девчонку, тот обернулся, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы уйти от мачете, которое снесло ему голову.

— Вот это номер, дядь! — сказали басом с земли. — А еще покажешь?

— Покажу, — пообещал Дэдпул, подавая девочке руку и помогая подняться на ноги.

Еще два вампира рассыпались кучками серой пыли. Клинт с Мэттом подошли, тяжело дыша и утирая пот.

— Какого черта вы делаете на улице? — поинтересовался Клинт.  
— Спасаем мир! — сказал мальчик со щитом Кэпа.  
— И тут _прикольно_ , — добавила девочка.

— Так. Сейчас мы проводим вас до дома — и не спорить! — предупреждающе поднял руку Мэтт. — Закройте все двери и окна, а лучше забаррикадируйтесь. И чтобы я на улице вас больше не видел! А ты заткнись, — ткнул он пальцем в грудь Дэдпулу. — Попробуй мне только пошутить что-нибудь про слепоту!

— Понял-понял. Ты уже заебался, — примирительно поднял руки Дэдпул.

***  
Девочка тянула на одной ноте свое фальшивое «У-у-у-у», размазывая по лицу несуществующие слезы и искоса поглядывала на Клинта, но тот был неумолим.

— Эта улица? — переспросил он. — Где ваш дом? Вон тот? Идем.

Когда дети шмыгнули в подъезд он сам закрыл за ними дверь. Подумал немного, подволок к двери пару мусорных урн и скамейку — и подпер ее так, чтобы обычный человек не открыл изнутри. По крайней мере, трем малышам это теперь явно было не под силу.

— Слушайте, чуваки, — задумчиво сказал Дэдпул. — Я там в переулке снес одному башку — а оттуда фонтан кровищи. Что я сделал не так?

Мэтт судорожно выдохнул и пошатнулся, опираясь ладонью о стену.

— Купился!!! — завопил Дэдпул. — Расслабь булки, я пошутил! Ой, котик! Ути мой шерстяной пидарасик!

Он подхватил на руки здоровенного черного кота с разодранным ухом и нежно прижал к груди, не обращая внимания на злобный вой и глубоко впившиеся в его руку когти.

— Ему точно нужен психиатр, — выдохнул Мэтт.  
— Или адвокат.  
— Я настаиваю на психиатре!

***

На очередном перекрестке Джим заметил движение в глубине темного переулка слева. И как будто в ответ Дэдпул гаркнул «Справа», а у Клинта зазвонил телефон.

Темнота улиц смотрела на них со всех сторон десятками красных нечеловеческих глаз.

— Эй, Бартон, — сказал Тони Старк. — Мы ведем наблюдение с воздуха. Хорошая новость: похоже, вы сумели привлечь их внимание. Все вампиры Манхэттена, сколько есть, сейчас стягиваются вокруг вас в кольцо.

— Вот как. А какая тогда плохая? — спросил Клинт.  
— Мы все еще не доделали вампироловку.

— Клинт, они приближаются! — крикнул Джим, из последних сил поднимая тяжелый «Магнум». Он оглянулся назад — переулок, по которому они только что пришли, уже перекрывали фигуры в темных плащах.

— Ладно, Тони, я немного занят, — сказал Клинт, и сунул телефон в карман. — Мэтт, хватай пацана и дуй наверх, уходите по крышам, — он махнул рукой в сторону ржавой пожарной лестницы. — Мы их задержим внизу.

— Сам дуй. Почему именно я?  
— _Она ведь выбрала тебя_. Наташа. Вали. Пусть лучше мне отгрызет голову вампир, чем эта ужасная женщина.

Мэтт сорвал с лица и отбросил в сторону свою маску. Смахнул ладонью слезы со слепых глаз.

— А ты? Собираешься пожертвовать собой?  
— Надеюсь, только Дэдпулом, — оскалился Клинт.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, бро, — отозвался Дэдпул, становясь к нему спиной к спине.

***  
Мэтт ухватил Джима за шиворот, поволок за собой. Под ногами загудело ржавое железо. Они перевалились через бортик — и остановились. Джим не мог отвести взгляда от того, что творилось внизу.

Из-за мусорных баков, из темных подворотен появлялись новые и новые фигуры в черных плащах. Вокруг двух бойцов, ставших спиной к спине, сжималось зловещее кольцо. Джимми прикинул: вампиров было с полсотни. Он щелкнул курком, но выстрела не последовало. Патроны кончились, понял Джимми, и запустил бесполезным «Магнумом» вниз. Мэтт застыл, как статуя. Бледный, неподвижный, он вцепился пальцами в бортик, вслушиваясь в происходящее.

Вампиры подходили все ближе — неспешно, спокойно, уверенные в том, что для их жертв все закончится прямо сейчас.

— Отвалите от моего бро! — закричал Дэдпул и бросился навстречу врагам.

Он врезался в толпу в черных плащах, вопя и матерясь, и они сомкнулись над ним, как темное море. Джимми сквозь слезы видел, как сразу двое впились клыками в его горло, другие присосались к запястьям а один даже... кхм... наверное, к бедренной артерии. Если она находится с _внутренней_ стороны бедра.

Клинт уперся лопатками в стену, отмахиваясь от нападавших катаной, но видимо, и ему оставалось недолго.

Джимми, рыдая, отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на это. Он запрокинул голову и взглянул в равнодушное ночное небо над большим городом. Где-то высоко над Манхэттеном яркой электрической искрой завис вертолет.

— Ебанный иконостас! — громко сказали внизу. А потом кто-то икнул.

— Че-т я как-то херовато себя чувствую, _бро_ , — сказал баритон, стремительно мутирующий в ломкий фальцет.

— Что за дряни мы только что напились? Это что за _пиздокрыл чешуйчатый?_ — вопросил третий голос.

Джимми смахнул слезы и упал животом на бортик, вгляделся.

Дэдпул сел. Помотал головой и растер покусанную шею.

— Ну охереть вот теперь, — сказал он.

Джимми даже сверху смог рассмотреть, как на бледных лицах вампиров, стоявших над Дэдпулом, проступают уродливые темные пятна, словно старые ожоги.

— Дэдпулов много не бывает! — сказал Дэдпул, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но учтите. Настоящий здесь только один — тот, что в красном.

Вампиры, окружавшие Клинта, дрогнули и попятились.

— Кусай их, пацаны! — скомандовал Дэдпул.

***  
Пятью минутами позже Мэтт и Джимми спустились с крыши, а Клинт достал из кармана мобильник и набрал Тони Старка.

— Кажется, мы опять спасли мир, — устало сказал он. — Но теперь нарисовалась другая проблема.  
— Какая?  
— Надо срочно придумать, что нам делать с сорока шестью Дэдпулами.

***  
Солнце протискивалось к горизонту между дальних небоскребов, заливая Адскую Кухню алым закатным светом. Порыв ветра подхватил с грязной мостовой пластиковый пакет и понес его в небо — высоко, выше железных лестниц и утыканных антеннами крыш.

Джимми задумчиво шагал по улице, сунув руки в карманы.

Перед его глазами в который раз проносились странные и удивительные события прошедшей ночи.

...Как настоящий Дэдпул, размахивая катаной, загонял сорок шесть нестройно матерящихся вампироДэдпулов в приземлившийся прямо на перекрестке квинджет.

... как мистер Старк, Клинт, Мэтт, дядька в алом плаще и еще один дядька, в дорогом черном костюме, держали совет, что делать с вампироДэдпулами.

... дядька в костюме предложил отправить их по родным измерениям как есть, не _раздэдпуливая_. Он сказал, что это будет — как это? — _симметричный ответ_. И все согласились.

... Клинт рассказывал про Джима мужику в черном костюме — как там была его фамилия? — Коулсон, кажется. Тот слушал, рассматривал Джима — и его холодные глаза постепенно теплели.

— Закончишь школу — приходи к нам в Академию Щ.И.Т.а, — сказал Коулсон на прощание. — В любом случае, мы будем присматривать за тобой. Такие люди, как ты, нам нужны, Джимми.

Вот это было особенно приятно. Знать, что ты кому-то нужен. Надо зайти к Клинту, выгулять его пса. И попросить пощупать _настоящий лук Соколиного глаза_.

— Эй, малыш Джимми, — вырвал его из раздумий гнусавый голос. — Денежки принес?

 _Большой Боб_.

Он и его трое дружков перегораживали Джиму дорогу, лыбились и довольно гоготали. Наглые засранцы, уверенные в том, что он уже намочил штаны от страха.

Джим вдруг вспомнил блеск катан в свете фонарей. Как била в ладони отдача от «Магнума». Как Клинт сказал: «Мэтт, хватай пацана». Как Дэдпул кинулся навстречу врагам. 

Страха не было. Ему было даже немного смешно, когда он вынул руки из карманов, набычился и двинулся вперед. Прямо на Большого Боба.

_Отгребу так отгребу._

Но тот вдруг перестал давить лыбу, побледнел и попятился.

— Шухер! — крикнул Большой Боб. — Валим отсюда, ну его нахер, с психами связываться!

_Вот это да!_

Джимми потряс головой. Ему удалось напугать Большого Боба?

— Пиздокрыл чешуйчатый! — завопил сзади знакомый фальцет.

Боб и его шайка мгновенно исчезли за углом, как и не было. Джимми оглянулся.

Они стояли за его спиной, все трое. На лице Клинта расцветал огромный синяк — он со вчера только стал краше. Подбородок Мэтта украшал пластырь. Дэдпул небрежно помахивал бейсбольной битой.

— Мы тут решили присмотреть за тобой, пацан, — сказал он.

— Это не потому, что Коулсон нам велел, — пояснил Клинт. — А просто по-соседски. Товарищеская помощь супергерою от других супергероев, тоже часто отгребающих в тыкву.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — сказал Мэтт и протянул Джимми руку.


End file.
